Adhesion between various materials in thin film stacks, including the adherence of metals to non-metal films, present challenges, particularly in environments where high temperatures, piezoelectric vibration, and certain migrating elements or compounds may be present in nearby layers. The piezoelectric printhead is an example of such a device that can be prepared or used under some of these conditions. In piezoelectric printheads, for example, various layers of metal and non-metal films are stacked and adhered together; and high temperatures, piezoelectric actuation, and migration of lead or other materials can be common from layer to layer. For example, in systems that use titanium oxide to bond various layers together, lead containing layers that may be present, such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), provide a source for lead ion migration through metal electrodes into the titanium oxide, which can undermine the function of the device over time. Furthermore, titanium oxide and other adhesive layers tend to underperform when exposed to high manufacturing temperatures. Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved adhesives for use in such thin film stacks and other related thin material systems.